gigasmagnafandomcom-20200213-history
Tarix (Teammcb)
|element = Water |mask = Unknown |tools = Swords |status = Alive |location = Alternate Bara Magna |pron = Gah-RIX }} Garix, formerly Tarix, is a Glatorian in The Dimension Chronicles Biography Core War Tarix fought in the Core War on Spherus Magna for the Water Tribe. Unfortunately, the energized protodermis in Spherus Magna's core caused it to split apart. Tarix ended up on the planet of Bara Magna, and joined the Glatorian social system. Life as a Glatorian Tarix befriended a Skrall named Gyron, and met with him regularly to talk about recent events. At one point, Gyron was ordered to fight Tarix and refused, so Tuma cast him out of the Skrall for him to die a lonely death in the desert. Tarix was heartbroken. Attack of the Fruit Glatorian Upon the accidental creation of the Fruit Glatorian and Fruit Agori by Gresh, they conquered all of Bara Magna, leaving but two survivors: Tarix and Raanu. They used a canyon as a hideout, but were trapped beneath a pile of rocks. Meanwhile, Maka-Taka, having been launched from Aqua Magna, landed on top of Raanu and transformed into Raanu-G. Maka-Taka attacked them both, and shot Tarix with a Shadow Ball, turning him into Garix, a more pessimistic form of Tarix with darker armor. They battled, and Raanu-G teleported him away with his Olmakla. A being named Bug-Eyed, a dimensional traveler, then appeared from another universe. Bug-Eyed decided to reside there, as it appeared to be "rather quaint," but Garix and Raanu-G informed him of the Fruit Glatorian, so Bug-Eyed left, wiping both their memories. Shortly after, they were attacked by Fruit Agori and Fruit Glatorian, but were rescued by Bug-Eyed, who had returned. Bug-Eyed accidentally imported the Ignika from the universe he had recently been visiting, and Mata Nui, who had been imprisoned inside, created a body for himself. Mata Nui was suddenly attacked by The Hunter, who had been sent on a mission there by Maka-Taka to retrieve the Olmakla. However, Garix and Raanu-G captured him. Maka-Taka joined them, realizing that his future had been destroyed, and they created a team to defeat the Fruit Glatorian. They were soon ambushed by nineteen Fruit Glatorian. After the battle, Bug-Eyed accidentally discovered that if a white orb in the back of a Fruit Agori's head was smashed, others would be destroyed as well. Suddenly, they were attacked by a creature called The Beast, whom Gyron was riding. Garix convinced Gyron to kill The Beast, and was so relieved when he did that he returned to his original form as Tarix. They then went to the lair of the evil Poisonot, who was the one behind the attack, but he got away. Then Mata Nui left, but the team promised to go to his planet and dimension to try and stop Teridax. Dimension Travels They later restored Bara Magna to peace, then embarked on their mission. They ran into trouble along the way, including a giant Rahkshi and Poisonot himself, but they eventually concluded that they needed Shadowdermis to defeat Teridax. But unfortunatley, on the mission to do so, they were taken prisoner, and in their attempt to escape... Death Tarix was killed. Appearances *''The Dimension Chronicles Trilogy'' *''FuSoTech World Survival'' Category:Glatorian Category:Gigas Magna Storyline Category:Teammcb